Diecinueve Años
by lightfeatherxa
Summary: En verdad no sé si suma o resta, pero tal vez deba confesar que a pesar de mi sentido común, siempre voy a sentirme de la manera que me sentí cuando teníamos diecinueve años. [Dramione] Regalo de cumpleaños para Sta Granger.


**N/A:¡Buenas!**

Vengo con un pequeño One Shot dedicado a la hermosa de Sophia también conocida como Sta Granger.

Ayer fue su cumpleaños y acá le hice un pequeño regalito.

 **¡Ojalá te guste Sophi!**

Lo mismo para cualquiera que lo lea. Ojalá lo disfruten.

Les dejo un beso enorme,

 **Albertina**

* * *

 **DIECINUEVE AÑOS**

* * *

El contar de los segundos en el reloj estaba volviendo a Hermione consciente de cuan lento puede pasar el tiempo, cuando uno está haciendo algo que detesta. La amplia habitación consistía en una mesa capaz de albergar treinta personas, cómodas sillas de madera oscura y terciopelo colorado y bellas decoraciones en color dorado. Si hubiera estado más relajada se hubiera dado cuenta cuanto el ambiente le recordaba a la casa a la cual había asistido en sus años escolares.

─¿Estás cómoda, Hermione? ─preguntó Parvati Patil.

La respuesta tenía que ser no. No estaba cómoda, es más podía decir que se sentía tan incómoda como era humanamente posible sentirse. Hasta se estaba planteando si había tomado la decisión correcta cuando había accedido a dar una entrevista sobre los recientes cambios en su vida personal. Ginny le había intentando hacer entender el peligro de semejante acción, mientras que Harry había elegido recaer en el viejo truco de hacerle creer a Hermione que su opinión era la que verdaderamente contaba.

─Promete que no me harás caminar por el lodo.

─Lo siento, pero un poco deberás ensuciarte.

Quería discutir con esa afirmación, pero en el fondo sabía que no tenía sentido. Estaba enterrada en tierra de pies a cabezas. Lo había estado desde que su ex marido apareció de la mano por la calle con Lavender Brown. No estaba enojada con Ron por haber rearmado su vida, estaba en todo su derecho de hacerlo. Estaba enojada con Ron porque le había quitado la potestad de tener la narrativa. Si, estaban separados. Estaban cerca del año de la última vez que discutieron y mutuamente acordaron terminar con la relación, pero había sido un secreto hasta dos semanas atrás. Ahora se encontraba en la sala de conferencias de El Profeta a instantes de abrir la puerta al público para que miraran dentro de su vida personal.

─De acuerdo, estoy lista ─mintió.

Parvati estaba envuelta en una fina túnica rosa fuerte, con los labios pintados en un tono anaranjado y el lustroso cabello negro trenzado y cayendo a un lado de su cuello. A su lado flotaba un pequeño anotador con una vivaz pluma colorada esperando ansiosa que le dieran la orden de tomar nota. Hermione sabía que si había pensado en arrepentirse, ese momento ya había pasado.

─¿Cómo te encuentras? ─preguntó Parvati con cierta compasión en la voz.

─Bien, estoy bien.

─Personalmente te conozco de los años compartidos en Hogwarts y sé, como la gran mayoría de nuestra comunidad, que tienes una fuerza inquebrantable. ─comenzó. ─Sin embargo, recientemente ha salido a la luz la noticia de que tu matrimonio con Ronald Weasley ha llegado a su fin. ─agrego. ─Eso debe haber causado algo en tí.

─Sería nefasto decir que no es el caso. ─coincidió Hermione. ─Antes de ser mi marido, Ronald fue uno de mis amigos más cercanos por una década.

─Por supuesto que lo sabemos. ─asintió Parvati dándole una tímida sonrisa. ─Es raro saber que no ha funcionado para ustedes, dada la estabilidad que siempre han mostrado.

─Supongo que no podemos elegir que funcione.

─Eso es muy cierto.

Estaba más arrepentida de lo que había estado en su vida por abrir esa lata de gusanos. Era sólo de ella el saber el dolor y las dificultades que habían atravesado. De ella y de Ron. Sin embargo ahí estaba, sentada frente a una frenética pluma encargada de escribir cada palabra que salía de su boca, las cuales eran las respuestas a preguntas que jamás debería responder a menos que fuera a sus padres o amigos más cercanos.

─Lo intentamos, ambos lo hicimos y no nos dimos por vencidos hasta que agotamos todas las opciones de hacerlo funcionar. ─reveló Hermione. ─Siempre va a ser mi mejor amigo y una de las personas más importantes en mi vida. Casados o divorciados eso no va a cambiar y es desde el fondo de mi corazón que le deseo la felicidad más profunda.

El resto de la entrevista transcurrió entre preguntas incómodas y su irreverente necesidad de mantener la mayor cantidad de cosas privadas. No iba a revelar en el diario más leído en el Reino Unido mágico que la última vez que habían pasado una noche juntos había sido diez meses antes de su separación, ni tampoco que con cada hora transcurrida le daba más repulsión besarlo o que tener hijos con él se parecía a la peor de las pesadillas. No se lo iba a revelar a un diario, porque por instantes le costaba revelarlo incluso a ella misma.

No ocultó la frustración que estar ahí le producía. Estaba claro en los largos suspiros que seguían naciendo de ella y en la manera en que las líneas de expresión de su rostro estaban contraídas. Sus hombros caían levemente hacia delante y sus parpados pesaban con la carga de estar aprendiendo cómo seguir adelante.

Frente a ella se extendía el largo pasillo al cual daba cada oficina correspondiente a El Profeta. El lugar estaba iluminado con gruesas velas de grasa de hipogrifo, las cuales descansaban en perfectamente lustrados candelabros dorados. Sus ojos se seguían desviando a ellos, desde que había descubierto su verdadera naturaleza y el mundo al cual pertenecía, que había adorado esas velas. Si tenía que atribuir la culpa a no notar la mano que se extendió hasta tomarla del brazo, se la otorgaría a las velas.

─¿Qué haces?

─Cierra la puerta.

Hermione no quería cerrar la puerta, no cuando hacerla la dejaría sola en la oficina de Draco Malfoy. Lo hizo porque como parecía ser su estado actual, no tenía demasiadas opciones. A su favor tenía la inmensidad del ambiente, había un sector donde un juego de living se desplegaba en tono grana, en el centro del lugar se ubicaba el escritorio y el resto de los elementos de una oficina de modo tan inmaculado que haría a la foto de una revista de decoración parecer de mal gusto; su verdadera admiración, sin embargo, se ubicó en la otra punta del ambiente donde la más maravillosa biblioteca engalanaba la pared.

─Me quiero ir ─dijo con pesadumbres.

─¿Sabes hace cuanto compré El Profeta? ─preguntó Draco Malfoy.

─Cerca de dos años.

Hermione no iba a pretender que no sabía. Hermione no iba a pretender que no sabía de la vida de él. En parte lo hacía por los artículos que salían ilustrando su vida sentimental y en parte lo hacía por los comentarios que le llegaban de Harry y Ron. Incluso sabiendo como lucía, cada afilado rasgo de su rostro le seguía quitando el aliento como lo había hecho años atrás. Los ojos grises destellaban turbulencia y la fina línea en la que se habían convertido sus labios dejaban en claro el malestar que sentía.

─Si eres consciente de que soy el propietario, ¿Por qué lo elegiste para contar la historia de tu separación?.

─Quiero tener la potestad de la narrativa ─confesó.

─Te mereces haberte separado de él.

No estaba tan ofendida como debería haberlo estado al escuchar esa declaración. Sabía de donde venía y no quería darle el poder de hacerla sentir peor. En cambio asintió lentamente mientras sentía la fina capa de lágrimas en sus ojos agrandarse con cada instante.

─Te lo mereces por haber salido corriendo como una niña asustada.

─¡Tenía diecinueve años! ─exclamó Hermione con furia. ─¡Acababan de sentenciarte a pasar un año en Azkaban!

─Se te estaba acabando la vida, por eso no podías esperar. ─redobló la apuesta Malfoy con bronca.

Hermione podía sentir toda su figura vibrar con la furia, la angustia y la desesperación que estaba sintiendo, mientras que lo único que él hacía era pasarse las manos por su cabello de manera desenfrenada a cada segundo. Ella no pudo evitar pensar que aún así, desaliñado y alterado era el mago más guapo que había visto en su vida.

─Vete al infierno ─susurró.

─Te ofrecí todo lo que tenía.

─¡Tenía diecinueve años!

─¡Te dije te amaba! ─exclamó él, esta vez con la misma furia que ella. ─Y tú diste media vuelta y te fuiste a casar con la persona menos indicada para tí en este mundo.

─Y tú hiciste una rutina de acostarte con cuanta bruja de sangre caliente te cruces.

Ella podía nombrar cada mujer con la que él había estado, acorde al diario del cual él era propietario. Su imagen solía aparecer al lado de bellas y estilizadas mujeres en diferentes escenario mundiales. Si tenía que ser honesta, le hacía hervir la sangre. No tanto porque estaba con otras mujeres, sino porque sabía que podría haber sido sólo ella la que estaba en esas fotos.

─No le debo explicaciones a nadie.

─No podía dormir de noche, estaba luchando por recuperar a mis padres, el mundo mágico me estaba mirando con una lupa y tenía diecinueve años ─murmuró. ─¿Me asusté? Si, Draco. Me asusté y corrí lo más rápido posible.

─¿Por qué él?

─Porque era lo seguro, lo conocido ─respondió rápidamente.

─Lo que más asco me dio todo este tiempo fue verte con él. ─habló mientras volvía a pasarse las manos por el cabello. ─No porque fuera Weasley, sino porque sabía que no había manera de que estuvieras siendo feliz.

─Hice lo correcto al correr ─declaró Hermione con confianza. ─Estábamos los dos aterrados y queríamos encontrar en el otro la salvación a todo. Nos hubiéramos destrozado.

─¿Te daba vergüenza? ─preguntó Draco. ─¿Te doy vergüenza?

Hermione se dispuso a negar con cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Nunca le había dado vergüenza, todo lo contrario. Lo admiraba, porque a su manera y con sus defectos se había enfrentado al mundo. Ella también lo había hecho pero con el apoyo de decenas de personas, él lo había hecho sólo. Debió ser el coraje de estar listo para morir y no hacerlo, lo que lo había llevado a besarla y decirle que estaba seguro que lo que sentía por ella era amor. Ella también lo había besado. Ella también había descubierto como lucía debajo de su ropa y ella también había descubierto como había sido su primera vez, porque había sido la primera para los dos. La diferencia fue que él nunca perdió el valor, aunque el Winzegamot lo mandó a Azkaban, mientras que ella se convirtió en una desgracia para los colores que habían decorado sus años escolares.

─No ─susurró. ─Yo me doy vergüenza, porque fui yo la que se olvidó quién solía ser.

─Te odio ─sentenció Draco con frustración. ─No, deja que me corrija. Odio no poder odiarte.

─En verdad no sé si suma o resta, pero tal vez deba confesar que en verdad me arrepentí toda la vida.

La alta y esbelta figura de Draco Malfoy seguía siendo tan rápida como lo había sido desde pequeño. No lo vió comenzar a moverse, lo vio cuando estaba a centímetros de ella y no dudó ni por un segundo en ponerse en puntas de pies, rodearle el cuello con sus brazos y cerrar sus labios alrededor de los de él. La calidez de las manos de él estaban en su espalda y en su cabello instantes después. Su aroma estaba en todas partes y la familiaridad de sentirlo cerca le dolía más que la maldición _Cruciatus._ Diecinueve años había tenido. Había sido demasiado niña, demasiado cobarde y demasiado cautelosa. Pero sobre todo había estado demasiado rota para la edad que tenía.

Hermione separó sus labios cuando lo sintió atraerla aún más contra él y cuando él estaba dentro de su boca, recordándole lo que se sentía cada contacto entre ambos, dejó de poder detener las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos. Él las tuvo que haber sentido, porque aún en contra de sus deseos, se estaba separando de ella y disponiéndose a secarlas.

─ En verdad no sé si suma o resta, pero tal vez deba confesar que a pesar de mi sentido común, siempre voy a sentirme de la manera que me sentí cuando teníamos diecinueve años. ─fueron las palabras de Draco Malfoy, mientras sostenía el rostro de Hermione en sus manos y la obligaba a mirarlo.

─No voy a cometer el mismo error diez años después, Draco.


End file.
